MLP fight 3
by blackcrescent2
Summary: It's back so who's ready to fight to the death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. It's me aging. Remember all credit for MLP: FIM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.1 Time for another fight

The light orb landed on the moon surface and start changing into a form of a pony the light cleared and there stood a gray unicorn with a suit of video games and consoles designed on it his cutie mark was broad games stack onto each other. And a black, red, and green spiky mane. and a flat tail.

"Hello every pony I'm the Game Master and before the first level starts I need to put a new rule because of overpowered oc so the rule is that creator only can have two powers. Now the fights will be held in different places so now if you win you return back to your own dimensions. Now for the fighters the dark Black Crescent uses fear for power tortures and kills ponies with monster he makes with his magic powers. He is a dark alicorn with bat wings his mane and tail where black and his cutie mark was a white book with a black crescent moon on it. He'll be fight the princess of the night Luna she controls the night and able use her magic power to help ponies with nightmares she is a light dark and a mane that flowed like the starry night. and both them will be creating there own swords now let the fight begin" Game Master said excited.

Luna made the first attack by making her swords and sent them flying towards her enemy Black Crescent dogged the swords and made his own to block any sword form getting to close to him he flew towards her with sword in hoof Luna took a defense stance and blocked it white dust flow in the air. Both them ended up 10 feet away for each other Black used his magic on the dust making a white snake that wrapped around his enemies wings Luna seeing the snake used her magic to blast it off giving her enemy a opening and got stabbed in the left shoulder.

Luna scream in pain and removed the sword and using it to block the next sword that was coming towards her she made more of her blades the battle continued both them where bleeding but Luna had it worse form the fight because she had to fight off snakes and white wolves as well she could only make one sword witch she held close to her readying for the next attack. Black Crescent used his magic on the all the blood on the ground and made four red snakes they went in Luna cut the first one but couldn't stop the others they bit her on the neck there tails wrapped around her wings and then went into the ground. Black Crescent walked up to her with a sword and stabbed her in the chest she screamed in pain as the blade cut into her chest hitting her heart she coughed up blood her eyes closed the snake disappeared and her dead body felled onto the ground.

"Well done you won" Game Master said clam tone he used his magic making a door "this will send you home" Game Master said monotone Black Crescent walked threw the door. "Now before we leave the reason why he won is thanks to his power to make monster he gain the numbers game and both would wear out there power and magic Luna would have not much magic left to fight off the monsters and so Black Crescent won this fight" Game Master explained "So who's next find out in the next fight" Game Master said with joy.

 **Until next time review or pm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. It's me aging. Remember all credit for MLP: FIM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.2 Fight in the ring

"Hi everyone and welcome to the ring" Game Master announced with excitement. The ring was a white square with a image of the elements of harmony in the center of it held by four meatal poles holding them together are three blue ropes and three black paddings on each corner. "And to make things more fun this area has weapons like a meatal chairs, wooden tables, bamboo sticks, meatal trash cans, and the ring's bell" Game Master said with happiness.

"Now here's are first player he the champion of MLP fighting Aria the destroyer since the new rule his power limited to the force and healing. His feats in his universe killed all four royal alicorns twice, Luna and Celestia have solar system level durability, slaughtered the equestrian army and the council of friendship, escaped tartarus, took over equestria and turned it into a democracy ,beat a full powered Tirek to death with his bare hands, held his own against Discord from a different timeline, killed Cloud the changling hunter twice, an army of spirit warriors, King Sombra, Stormkiller and Skykiller evaded force attacks became a master of the force, rediscovered the elements of disharmony, weilded the alicorn amulet and resisted it's mind control for three days, and survived watching Godfather 3" Game Master said tiredly Rynos Theme song play and Aria the destroyer started to walk towards the ring he is a changling human hybrid his appearance is black hair, purple serpentine eyes, dark green shirt, dark blue pants, two sharp fangs pointing out of his mouth. He walked into the center and the game master stood next to him "And he has his own weapons too witch are katana, custom built lightsaber, and demon crystal that summons hell hounds" Game Master said.

"His opponent is Darkus Chain or Shadow Fang aging since the new rules his swords power limited to it's second and third form. His feats in his universe are fighting off powerful demons form destroying the world and even fought off the sin of rage and sacrificing his life to stop the demon and had enough strength left to say goodbye to his somewhat daughter Fluttershy" Game Master said Ossuary 4 - Animate song played and Shadow Fang walked towards the ring Shadow Fang is a human wearing a black kimono. He held a black sword. His body was dark and had short black hair. Game Master took to the sky holding the ring's bell "The players are set now let the battle begin" Game Master said ringing the bell.

Shadow Fang pulled his black sword out and went in the attack Aria block the sword with his katana and made a counter attack each of them where showing of there skilled swords men neither of them hitting each other but that soon change as Aria's katana was starting to wear and the next attack by his enemy broke it and cutting him he back away and the scar started to heal. He pulled out his crystal and let loss his hell hounds witch went to attack Shadow Fang killed each one that came close and seeing that they not going end he activated his swords a second form it was a black chain and at the end of the chain was a dragons head.

"Now roar dragon" Shadow Fang said the head blasting the hell hounds Aria used the force to stop the flames form burring him Shadow Fang seeing the flame avoiding his enemy he used chain and he felt that it wrapped around something and pull a crystal ball took to the air Aria try to get it back with the force but Shadow Fang was not having that he pull the chain down hard and smashed the crystal Aria was pissed and pulled out his lightsaber. He attacked Shadow Fang used his chain the lightsaber started to cut threw the chain and Shadow Fang jumped out the ring he used one the chairs and threw it at Aria cut it in half Shadow Fang used the opening to activated his swords third form witch was a huge two head dragon made up in chains.

"Now roar dual dragon" Shadow Fang said both heads blast the flames covered the ring and his enemy Aria force dealt with some the flames did hit him but any wound that was inflected started to heal. When the flames cleared all that remind of the ring was ash and the meatal stuff metaled form the heat Aria stood there with a smile.

"Your not half bad but it's time to end this" Aria said he held out his hand and used force choke on his enemy but it seemed not to be working "What's going on" Aria said confused.

"Sorry I know about the force thanks to Longshot I train my body and mind to held it so that little trick of yours won't work on me" Shadow Fang said he blast his enemy again with flames Aria used his force but it seemed that the flames got hotter and was doing so real damage to his body the flames cleared again he stood there a bit tried he couldn't stand around if the flames where getting stronger then he'll be ash so he went into attack with his light saber Shadow Fang block it with his dragon the lightsaber started to cut threw the dragon. the heads where on the right side and left side of Shadow Fang enemy they opened there mouths and blasted there flames Aria couldn't stop the flames he was focus on killing his enemy even if it mean he might end up with some scares for a couple of years his hand smoked and felling like he hit something but the heat of the flames didn't stop and even his hand that was not in the flames stared to turn into ash he used the force to push the lightsaber further threw the flames stopped and the dragon disappeared and the sword fell onto the ground Aria saw the lightsaber was in his enemy's chest in the heart Shadow Fang felled over dead blood covered the ground.

"Well done champ you won and here's your prize" Game Master said making a door "This well take you back home" Game Master said Aria walked threw the door. "Even through Shadow Fang was skilled enough to handle the force the lightsaber was the end for him because not even the toughest of meatal can stop it so at the end Aria the destroy won this fight who next find out next time." Game Master said excitement.

 **Until next time review or pm. Also thank you** **Pandergast for your oc Aria the destroyer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. It's me aging. Remember all credit for MLP: FIM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.3 Welcome back to the coliseum

"Hello and welcome back to the coliseum when we had many fights in here even crowned a champion Aria the destroy but the own of him say now Aria retired so by the end of the season we will crown a new champion will it be a oc or a pony. We all have to wait and find out who going to the strongest fighter is in MLP. Now let introduce are new players King Sombra he is a unicorn how is skilled in the dark magic he ruled over the Crystal Empire and in slaved the ponies. He was later defeated by Princess Luna and 1,000 years he comes back as a evil sprit only to be defeated by the crystal heart and since in this game everyone dies so his immortality is no more" Game Master said.

"Now for his opponent who brock the new rule of the game no more then 2 powers so I made the chose for Shadow the bloodedge he is a super human appearance white hair and blue eyes wears black leather jacket with red arm streaks and wears finger gloves, and black pants, and black and red boots his weapon is a blood scythe powers are ice spikes and fire storm. The players are set let the battle begin" Game Master said with excitement.

Shadow the bloodedge pulled out his scythe and went into an attack King Sombra made his own scythe block his enemy's attack and made a counter pushing his enemy back he then used his magic to send black crystal shards towards his enemy Shadow the bloodedge swilled around his scythe in a circle blocking the shards Sombra teleported behind his enemy well Shadow the bloodedge was busy with the shards he saw out the corner of his eye that his enemy was going in with the kill he used his other hand used his fire storm Sombra used more of his dark magic to block the flames and with one slice cut his enemy's head off his neck the head felled to the ground near his feet blood squirted out the neck like a volcano and the body felled to the ground blood covered the ground.

"Well done Sombra here's the door to your world" Game Master said making a door. Sombra walked towards the door.

"Don't think next time you can order a king around" King Sombra said with some anger leaving threw the door.

"Sombra won this match up because of his skills of dark magic showed in the fight and so he won this fight who next find out next time."

 **Until next time review or pm. Also thank you Evilsky for your oc Shadow the bloodedge.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys. It's me aging. Remember all credit for MLP: FIM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.4 Abandoned rainbow factory

"Hello everyone and welcome to the abandoned rainbow factory" Game Master announced excited. "And here are todays players Velvet Cake a pinkish red unicorn with a dark red mane and tail, a velvet cupcake for a cutie mark, and red eyes in her universe she kills ponies and uses her magic power to make disturbing illusions" Game Master said. " Her opponent is the one how ran this factory Rainbow Dash a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail a rainbow thunder bolt for a cutie mark the players are set let the fight begin" Game Master said. Rainbow Dash flew around the old build the machine no longer work and webs all around it she pulled out one the needles form the machine so that way she can at less kill her enemy she looked around for her opponent she heard a jar fall she flew quick holding the needle her hoofs she was shuck on who she saw. A orange Pegasus filly stood there covered in scars all most like her body was ripped apart.

"Hi Rainbow you killed me and I was your sister but soon well be sisters again for she coming to kill you" The orange filly said and disappeared Rainbow tried to reach the filly before it did she cried a little and looked at her hoof there was some kind of liquid she pick up the jar and saw that it was chloroform she flew very fast towards a shower before the chloroform started to take effect her slowly closing she felled to the ground and was so close to the shower before her eyes closed she saw a red pony smiling. She later woke up tied down on the old tables she struggle to break free she saw her enemy.

"You might have me tied up but you can't do anything all the machines don't work so good luck trying to kill me" Rainbow Dash said confident.

"I don't need luck darling after all tools still can be use all it is a magic touch" Velvet Cake said with a creepy smile she used her magic and made the saw blade spin it went close to her victim and it started to cut into the victim's chest Rainbow screamed in pain blood flew in the sky as the saw cut into Rainbow's chest the saw cut her heart and Rainbow died but that didn't stop Velvet she continued cutting the dead body with the saw until the corpse was covered with scars making it unrecognizable.

"Well done Velvet Cake here's the door for you to go home" Game Master said Velvet Cake walked out the door "Rainbow Dash might had the home avenge but thanks to Velvet Cake's magic and with a little jar of chloroform she won this match so who's next find out in the next fight." Game Master said excited.

 **Until next time review or pm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys. It's me aging. Remember all credit for MLP: FIM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.5 World of Chaos

"Hello everyone and welcome to Discord's universe where he rules the world in complete chaos Discord is the last draconequus and he uses the power of chaos" Game Master said with some excitement.

"His opponent is King Sombra he is a unicorn how is skilled in the dark magic he ruled over the Crystal Empire and in slaved the ponies. He was later defeated by Princess Luna and 1,000 years he comes back as a evil sprit only to be defeated by the crystal heart. Now let the fight" Game Master said. King Sombra avoided flying pies and with his magic to form his scythe. He went in for the kill Discord snapped his fingers and when Sombra hit his opponent his scythe was now a candy cane he back way and started to use his magic spells.

Discord moved his body around avoiding the magic spells and used his own magic to change the spells this continued for two hours.

"This is starting to bore me it's time to end this little game" Discord said with bored tone. He snap his fingers and black vines came out the ground and went towards his enemy Sombra used his magic to keep the vines away but slowly his power started wear out and he was becoming tried form all the spells that he used. The vines got to him and started to wrapped around his body and slowly crushed his body blood covered them as the squeezed him to death.

"The winner here is Discord is chaos magic is unpredictable and Sombra skill in dark magic might be a handful for somepony else but it does have it limits. So find out who's next for a next fight." Game Master said excited.

 **Until next time review or pm.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys. It's me aging. Remember all credit for MLP: FIM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.6 Crystal Empire coliseum

A dark white crystal coliseum was at less 50 feet away form the castle a grown Flurry Hearts she was 10 feet tall a smooth mane and tail with purple and stripped light blue and white body. She was like her mother her magic help ponies with love.

Her opponent is the demon of emptiness Shadow Chain he wears a black cloak and has a chains on his arms he as the power to passion and to get rid of any emotions. "The players are set now let the fight begin" Game Master said excitement. Flurry Hearts charge her horn light blue blasting her opponent. Shadow Chain block on come with one of his chains the beam broke his chain and smoking. He used other chain like a whip Flurry Hearts took to the sky avoiding the chain she got close enough to blast her opponent.

Shadow Chain black smock and his body turn to ash "Well done Flurry Hearts and to make sure he don't come back I'll send his ash to some where that there's no life" Game Master said serious "Flurry Hearts won for she had the same powers of her mother and Shadow Chain weakness is the thing that get rid of find out whos next for a fight" Game Master said excited.

 **Unlit next time review or pm. Sorry for this being so late problems in the real world.**


End file.
